


When It Comes

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, F/M, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's ten year old daughter has a crush.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	When It Comes

Ava Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was more than excited about her choir concert today. She has been talking about it all month long and now it was finally here. Kurt and Blaine knew that sending her to a performing arts school would definitely pay off. She has a solo tonight and she couldn’t wait to perform in front of her parents and whole family at the show, however there was going to be someone else there that made her anxious about her performance.

They're so proud of her and all she’s accomplished at her age. She’s performed at many talent shows, concerts, dance recitals, all of which her parents have been her number one fans and made sure people knew how well their daughter is. She is their only child because after her, Kurt had suffered two miscarriages so they just decided to stop trying and have her as an only child.  
Kurt had designed the perfect holiday themed dress for her. It was maroon with some pops of gold, it’s simple and elegant, perfect for his daughter. When she told him about needing a dress for the concert, Kurt started to come up with ideas with his ten year old. The dress was hung up on the rack in her bedroom, waiting to be worn and shown off to the world.

The two of them were in Kurt and Blaine’s bathroom, curling her hair and getting her ready for the show tonight. Blaine was finishing up getting ready in their shared closet space. Both of them were high on fashion so it was only right that they dress up to celebrate their daughter’s special night.

“Are you excited for tonight, Aves?” Kurt asks, wrapping another strand of around the curling iron. He was pretty impressed with how well it was coming out, considering he only curls her hair every now and then. She didn’t inherit Blaine’s curls, but Kurt’s chestnut locks.

“Yeah. Is everyone still coming?” She asks and looks up at her mother through the giant mirror. “Like Uncle Puck and Auntie Quinn?”

“Yes baby. Uncle Puck and Auntie Quinn are over Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel’s place. Grandma and Grandpa are there too. They’re all excited to see you perform tonight.” He tells her and she slowly nods as Kurt curls around a piece of her hair. “Getting nervous?”

“Not really. I’ve done this so many times before I just-”

“Just what love? Is something bothering you?”

Ava doesn’t answer her mother and just stays quiet in the chair.

He sighs and puts the curling iron down then turns her around so they were facing each other. “What’s going on?”

Ava still doesn’t answer her mother and fiddles with her clammy hands instead.

“Sweetheart.” Kurt takes his finger and gently tilts her chin up towards him. “You can tell me.” He tucks one of her curls behind her ear and takes her hands in his. “What’s wrong baby? I don’t like it when you keep secrets from us.”

“I’m really nervous for tonight.” She says and Kurt was a bit relieved that it wasn’t anything serious. “There’s going to be this kid there tonight and I...kin...li...m.” She mumbles turning her head so Kurt couldn’t hear her.

“You what?” He adjusts himself from where he sat on the edge of their porcelain tub. “Is this kid perhaps a person of interest?”

At that moment, Ava’s cheek turned bright red and she tried to hide her smile on her face but Kurt could see it clear as day. “Is it a crush perhaps?”

“Maybe.”

Kurt squeals and jumps to his feet like a little kid. His daughter had her first crush and they were going to be there at the show. Maybe they’ll get to meet him or her?

“Mommy, please don’t-”

“Okay, okay. I’ll calm down, I’m just glad it wasn’t anything serious.” He says and goes back to curling her hair. “So tell me about this crush. Is it a boy or a girl?”

“He’s a boy and his name is Aiden and he’s in my grade.”

“Okay, so have you two talked?”

“Yeah we have. We talked everyday and I told him about me having a solo tonight. Which then he said he was going to come.”

“Aww, how sweet.” Kurt smiles as he finishes up with his daughter’s hair. He fixes some of the pieces, pulling them back with bobby pins, and sprays it with some hairspray. “There. How do you like it?”

Ava gasps at the finished product and turns to give her mom a hug. “Thank you!”

“No problem, baby. We have to get you in your dress then start heading out, okay?”

“Okay. But don’t tell daddy about the Aiden yet okay?” She asks, staring up at Kurt with her beautiful blue eyes.

He starts to shake his head and presses a kiss to her forehead, “I promise I won’t tell daddy.”

“Tell daddy what?” Blaine walks in, adjusting his bowtie. “What aren’t we telling me?”

“Nothing.” Ava was quick to leave her parents bathroom while Kurt just nervously smiled at his husband. “She’s just really excited for tonight and doesn’t want to mess up her solo.” He lies, but Blaine buys.

“Okay then. Are you almost ready? It starts at six and it’s five now.”

“Yes babe. I just have to help Ava into her dress then get dressed myself and we’ll be ready to go.”

“Great.” Blaine dreamily smiles and wraps his arm around his husband’s waist. He gives Kurt a kiss and keeps the smile on his face, staring into his husband’s eyes. “I love you.”

Kurt’s cheek blush a light shade of pink as those three words carried off Blaine’s lips. “I love you too.” He pecks his husband’s plump lips then goes to get Ava into her dress.

Once she was taken care of and Kurt was dressed, the family of three stood in the front of their apartment by the door making sure they had everything they needed before they left. Ava was eager to get a move on while Kurt, being the perfectionist he is, needed to make sure nothing was on or out of place before they left.

He did a quick sweep around the apartment twice then was stopped by his daughter.

“Mom, we need to go!”

“I know, I know. I’m done.”

“Finally!” Both her and Blaine say while he opens the door. “After you my loves.” He smiles at his daughter and Kurt, showing them out. Kurt glares at him but walks out anyway so they could get a move on. He closes the door behind him and locks it then joins them in the hallway.

They make it down to their car and drive to Ava’s school. She was certain they weren’t going to make it because of the awful traffic in the city but Blaine promised her that they’ll get her there on time.

When they pulled up to the school, they let valet drive the car into the garage under the building while walking inside among the other students, parents, families, and staff. Ava took her mom’s hand and dragged him through the crowd, bringing him to the backstage area since she needed an adult to sign her in.

The parent volunteer gave Kurt the clipboard so he could write his and Ava’s name then handed it back to her with a smile.

“Alright munchkin, this is where I leave you. Do you know where to go?”

“Yes mommy.” She smiles and gives him a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby. Daddy and I are gonna be in the fifth row with everyone else, okay?” She nods and Kurt kisses her forehead. “Good luck.” He kisses her cheek then watches her walk into the closed off area for parents.

With a heavy sigh, he finds his way back out to the front and spotted his husband waiting there, with a large bouquet of roses in his arms and the rest of their family. He greeted everyone and Blaine handed him his ticket while they stood in front of the closed doors.

The adults conversed amongst themselves until the doors opened and student ushers came out to hand them programs and scan their tickets. It was a K-12 school so they’re a lot of performances tonight. Thankfully only second through and fifth grade were performing tonight.”

They found their seats and took up almost a whole row of just their family alone, but that just goes to show how much they support Ava. Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other and looked through the program, finding their daughter’s profile and a little biography.

Just before Kurt could get to the end of the small paragraph, Quinn called him.

“Kurt, hey Kurt.” He looks over and she points to the paragraph he was reading. “Look at the bottom.” She tells him. He nods and his eyes travel to the end of the paragraph.

_**I’d like to dedicate this performance to my parents for always teaching me to reach for the highest start and never look back. I love you mommy and daddy <3.** _

Kurt smiled and tears welled in his eyes. He looked back at Quinn who frowned and held her hand over her heart. He wipes his tears with his handkerchief and finishes going through the program.

The auditorium was soon packed with families here for their kids. Luckily, Kurt was able to get tickets close enough to the stage so they could see their star shine.

As the lights dimmed, a voice came on the overhead speaker informing the guests to silence their phones, refrain from flash photography, or cause a disturbance during the show. The auditorium went dark, everyone was quiet, and the curtains opened.

**\---**

It was about two hours into the show and the fourth graders were finishing up their final song. Kurt shifted uncomfortable in his seat and cleared his throat watching the group of kids sing. He was getting ready to see his baby.

When they finished their song, the crowd clapped, some parents whistled and cheered for their kids as they walked off stage. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand as he spotted his daughter standing in the wings. He winks at her and she smiles back at him.

The next group of kids were directed onto the stage and Ava walked out second in the line, following the girl in front of her to the first row on the risers. She stood and faced the crowd with a brave face. She found her parents and they waved at her, mouthing ‘You got this’ to her, giving her some confidence. She takes a deep breath as the rest of her class files on behind her and they start to sing.

It was the end of their set and Ava walked up to the microphone because her solo was next for the song, Where Are You Christmas. The music starts and she takes another deep breath before starting to sing. She made eye contact with her mother and he blew her a kiss as she started.

Everyone in her family had a bright smile on their face watching their girl perform. Puck and Rachel were filming on their phones while Blaine was trying to get some pictures of her on their professional camera.

She sang every lyric and every note beautifully and it brought Kurt to tears watching his baby do what she loved. By the end of the song, the entire auditorium was brought to their feet, loudly applauding, cheering for her, blown away by how powerful her voice was.

Both Kurt and Blaine were so proud of her as they clapped and cheered with everyone else. She smiled and took a bow then walked off the stage with the rest of her class.

The crowd eventually settles as the choir directors come out to thank everyone for coming and supporting the arts. They all took a bow and walked off stage as they curtain closed. Everyone rose from their seats again and gathered their belongings, slowly filings out of the auditorium.

When Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of their family made it out into the hallway, there was a swarm of people searching for their kids, making it almost impossible to tell where anyone is. Puck led the group off the end of the hall where it was less crowded and not as chaotic. The group impatiently waited for Ava to come out and congratulate her.

Kurt anxiously picked at his nails while waiting for his daughter. Blaine caught him and pulled his away from his mouth then gave him a kiss on the cheek. “She was great, babe. Why are you so nervous?”  
Kurt shrugs, “Force of habit I guess.” He keeps his hand locked with Blaine as they wait for their daughter.

“Kurt, her dress was beautiful. You did a great job on it.” Rachel smiles while giving her brother-in-law a hug. “She looked gorgeous up there.”

“Thanks. She takes after her daddy though.”

“Stop, you know she’s just like you on stage.”

“If you say so.” He laughs with the group as they continue to talk with each other.

About fifteen minutes later, she came out from the backstage area searching for her parents. It didn’t take her long to spot her giant uncle, so she walked towards his direction and found her family. They all shouted when they saw her but Kurt and Blaine instantly pulled her in for a big hug.

“I am so proud of you baby girl!” Blaine hands her the roses. “These are from me and mommy.”

“Thank you daddy.” He kisses her cheek then she gives Kurt his own hug. “How was I?” She asks, eager for her mother’s approval.

“You were amazing, my love. You killed it! Everyone loved you! And you looked so beautiful up there.”

Ava smiles and Kurt presses a kiss to the top of her head. She goes to see the rest of her family who congratulate her as well and hand her the flowers they got her as well. She then spotted Aiden and her heart started to race.

She pulls Kurt away from the group, making him confused.

“Aiden’s over there.” She motions with her head. Kurt carefully glances over to the young boy standing near the restrooms. “Can I go talk to him for a few minutes? Please?”

“Sure, I’ll cover for you.” He tells her. “Give me those.”

“Thanks mom!” She gladly hands him her flowers and walks over towards her crush while Kurt goes back to the group.

“Where’s Ava?” Blaine asks.

“She had to use the restroom. She’ll be out in a few minutes.” He says. Blaine nods going along with it while Kurt peers over his shoulder to see his daughter smiling at the boy as they talked. The boy leaned in and gave Ava a hug, Kurt smiled but if Blaine saw it he’d probably flip.

She walked back to them and took her flowers from her mom. “So where are we going to eat? I’m starving.” They all laugh and look towards Kurt and Blaine for an answer.

“I don’t know.” Kurt shrugs and looks down at Ava. “You pick, it’s your night.”

“Okay!” She smiles.

The family travels to Ava’s restaurant of choice, Black Tap, because she really wanted one of their crazy shakes and knew her parents couldn’t say no to her.

While at the restaurant, they all sat at a long table in the back corner. The place was loud and packed since it was a Friday night and well it was New York City.

Ava conquered a massive bacon cheeseburger and was ready for her shake. She ordered the Cookie Shake which Kurt wasn’t too fond of having that much sugar in her system but felt she deserved it. He and Blaine were actually waiting for the perfect time to give her the special gift they’ve been holding onto for a few weeks. They figured now was a perfect time.

“Hey Ava, c’mere for a second.” Blaine calls her over and she leaves her seat in between Puck and Finn, coming towards her parents. The table quieted down and she looked around, confused. “Come sit with me.” He pats his lap.

“I’m too big for your lap daddy.” She laughs.

“No you’re not. Now come on!” She obeys her father and sits on his lap. Kurt pulls out the small velvet box and an envelope. “Mommy and I wanted to get you something special for tonight but you need to open this first,” He hands her the sealed envelope and turns back to face Kurt. “Then you can open that.”

“Okay.” She nods and swallows, slipping her finger under the flap so she could open the envelope. She pulled out a card and opened it reading it to herself.

_**Ava,** _

_**You are the light in our lives and we’re so honored to be your parents. We hope you cherish this as much as we cherish you. Always follow your dreams and reach for the highest star in the sky. You shine in our eyes and in our hearts. We love you so much!** _

_**xoxo, Mommy and Daddy** _

She smiles, setting the card down and Kurt slides the box over to her. She opens it and gasps at what she sees inside. She looks between both her parents who nod and she takes out the necklace.

“It’s beautiful.” She lets it dangle from her fingers.

It was a silver necklace with a diamond heart charm in the center. She smiled and handed it to Blaine so he could put it on her. She pulled her hair up and he wrapped it around her neck, gently fastening it to the other side.

“There.” He smiles and she turns around to show him.

“Thank you so much!” She engulfs him a hug then gives Kurt one as well. “I love you guys so much and I love it too!”

“You’re welcome baby. We’re glad you love it. Daddy and I thought it would be perfect for you.”

“Well, I love it.” She gives Kurt another hug then skips back down to her seat to show her aunts and uncles her gift.

They all have a great time enjoying the rest of their night and they’re so amazingly proud of their daughter for the talented young lady she’s becoming.


End file.
